Tyler Breeze
Mattias Clement (January 19, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is preformed on WWE where he signed under Raw brand, where he competes under the ring name Tyler Breeze. He is a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career In June 2012, Tyler Breeze (as Mike Dalton) debuted on the first episode of the rebranded NXT, taped at Full Sail University, where he teamed with CJ Parker in a loss to The Ascension (Kenneth Cameron and Conor O'Brian). On the August 1 episode of NXT, Dalton teamed with Jason Jordan and defeated the team of Hunico and Camacho. On the August 29 episode of NXT, Dalton and Jordan lost in a rematch against Hunico and Camacho. On the July 24, 2013, episode of NXT, Dalton redebuted with a new gimmick as Tyler Breeze, a narcissistic model obsessed with taking selfies, even during matches. On the December 8 episode of NXT Breeze started a feud with Adrian Neville after costing him the NXT Championship in a lumberjack match. The feud culminated in a match a couple of weeks later which Neville won. At NXT ArRIVAL he was to face Xavier Woods, but both where squashed by Alexander Rusev. In the following weeks Breeze feuded with Woods even attacking him before a match with Rusev, before the two faced each other at an NXT episode in which Breeze won. On the May 8, 2014 episode of NXT, Breeze participated in a 20-man battle royal for an NXT Championship shot and was involved in a three-way tie. As a result, he faced the other two winners, Sami Zayn and Tyson Kidd in a triple-threat match on the next episode of NXT, where Kidd won to become #1 contender. At NXT Takeover, Zayn faced Breeze in another #1 contender match, where Breeze won. In mid-June Breeze suffered a broken finger which kept him out of action for a month. He returned on the July 24 episode of NXT defeating Mojo Rawley and later that night he attacked Neville during his match with Rusev. The next week on NXT Breeze received his title shot but was unsuccessful. On the July 31 episode of NXT, Breeze defeated Angelo Dawkins. On the August 14 episode of NXT, Breeze got another shot at the NXT title against Adrian Neville but Tyson Kidd ran out to cause the DQ ending. On August 21 episode of NXT, Breeze faced Kidd but lost by countout. On the August 28 episode of NXT, Breeze and Kidd defeated Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn. On September 4 episode of NXT, Breeze defeated Tye Dillinger. Breeze, along with Zayn and Kidd then once again challenged unsuccessfully for the title at NXT Takeover: Fatal Four-Way. Prior to this, Breeze made his main roster debut on the September 8 episode of Raw, teaming with Kidd in a match against Neville and Zayn to hype the Takeover: Fatal 4 Way event. Between Takeover: Fatal 4 Way and [Takeover: R Evolution|Takeover: [REvolution]], Breeze wasn't booked in any feuds and on the December 18th episode of NXT, a cell phone vignette from Breeze aired, claiming he was taking a short break from NXT to model overseas. He returned on the January 8th episode of NXT, defeating the debuting Chad Gable. On January 21, Breeze was defeated by Hideo Itami in a first round match during a tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship. This lead to a rematch at TakeOver: Rival, which was won again by Itami. Breeze's rivalry with Itami continued and the two along with Finn Balor were placed in a triple threat to determine the number one contender for the NXT Championship at TakeOver: Unstoppable. Although, before the match took place, Itami was attacked in the parking lot, therefore making the match one-on-one between Breeze and Balor, with Balor picking up the victory. On July 16, 2015, WWE announced that Breeze would wrestle a match at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, on August 22, 2015, against Jushin Thunder Liger. At the event, Breeze was defeated by Liger. Breeze lost in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic to the team of Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa when his partner Bull Dempsey was defeated. At NXT Takeover: Respect on October 7, Breeze lost to Apollo Crews. On the October 22 episode of SmackDown, Breeze made his main roster debut during a MizTV segment aligning himself with Summer Rae and attacking Dolph Ziggler. Breeze made his Raw in-ring debut on November 9, 2015 against Dean Ambrose as a part of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament, but lost the match. Throughout November, Breeze continued his feud with Ziggler, which culminated in a match between the two at Survivor Series, which Breeze won. On the November 23 episode of Raw, Breeze and Kevin Owens faced Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler in a losing effort. On the Thanksgiving 2015 episode of Smackdown! Breeze competed in a triple threat match in a losing effort against Ambrose and Ziggler to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, which was won by Ambrose. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Breeze faced Ziggler in a rematch from Survivor Series which he lost. On the December 10 SmackDown, Breeze would once again lose to Ziggler. In December, Breeze traded wins and losses with Neville, and began a rivalry with the returning Goldust. On the December 17 episode of Smackdown, Titus O'Neil defeated Breeze after Goldust distracted him. On the December 31 Smackdown, Breeze defeated Goldust. After the match, Breeze and Summer Rae announced that they amicably decided to go their separate ways heading into the new year. At the Royal Rumble (2016), Breeze made his Royal Rumble debut, entering at #4. He was eliminated by Roman Reigns and the newly debuting AJ Styles. Breeze mounted some offense over both men, and even attempted to eliminate AJ Styles, but Styles recovered and held Breeze over the ropes, before Reigns delivered a close-fisted punch to both men, knocking Breeze over the top rope and out of the ring. At WrestleMania 32, Breeze made his WrestleMania debut in the 3rd Annual Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, where he was the fourth-to-last person to be eliminated. On the April 28 episode of SmackDown, Breeze formed an alliance with R-Truth. On the May 2 episode of Raw, Breeze (with R-Truth) defeated Goldust, which ended his losing streak. Breeze and Truth defeated Goldust and Fandango on the May 12 episode of SmackDown. After the match, a double turn occurred as Breeze and Fandango aligned and attacked Truth and Goldust. Breeze teamed with Fandango the week after on Raw to defeat Truth and Goldust. "Breezango" however lost at Money in the Bank, because they went into the match suffering from bad burns, caused by Goldust adjusting the dial on their tanning machine earlier in the week. On July 19, Breezango was drafted to the SmackDown brand. On July 24 at the Battleground pre-show, Breezango defeated The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) in a tag-team match. At SummerSlam, Breezango competed in a 12-man tag team match, where their team lost. They then entered the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by American Alpha. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Breezango defeated The Vaudevillains to qualify for Team SmackDown for the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. External links Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars